


The Undead

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-20
Updated: 2000-01-20
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Just a little late Halloween story.  My, Ray, what long, sharp teeth you have.





	The Undead

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

The Undead

Not mine. Never will be.  
Unless, of course, I win the lottery and buy them  
If I do, I'll let anyone who wants to play with them.  
If they're nice.

* * *

  
.  
The Un-dead

a writing exercise by ShrinkingViolet   
.   


* * *

"Benny... Benny..." 

"Ray?  Is that you?" 

"Come here, Fraser..." 

"Yes, Ray? 

"Come here!" 

"Well, okay, Ray.  There's no need to be snippy." 

"Oh, dear.  Ray, you're undead!" 

"Yeah, so? You're going to be undead, too, before long." 

"Well, I'm sure that's against regulations, Ray.  Besides, I'm going to have to drive this stake through your heart first. 

"Ah!  Ray!  Stop it!  Don't bite me!  Ahh, help!" 

* * *

"So, how are you feeling, Benny?" 

"Like I don't have any blood left in my body, that's how I feel." 

"Now who's being snippy?  Besides that." 

"Well, dead... And hungry... hmmm..." 

"Let's go get a snack." 

"All right, what?" 

"Not 'what', 'who'." 

"Oh dear.  We don't have to kill anyone, do we?" 

"Not necessarily... Hey, let's go visit the Dragon Lady." 

"Ray, she's my superior officer.  I can't bite her, or anyone else for that matter." 

"Why not?" 

"Well, it wouldn't be very polite, now would it?" 

* * *

This has been ShrinkingViolet, queen of the run-on sentence people,   
Telling you to **Feed a feedback hungry author today**!


End file.
